This invention relates to a belt tensioning system for a belt-type sheet transport. It is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with a belt transport of a document feeder for advancing documents on and off a viewing station of a reproducing machine. A reproducing machine employing the document handler and belt tensioning system also forms part of this invention.